Xing's Summoning Nobodies
Part of Xing (The Nobody of Jing Demaisip) which somehow gain access the power of the Nobody without the Darkness suspicious. List of Nobodies 01. Sorcerer A Sorcerer Nobody is mostly light grey, save for a small area on either side of its waist, which is a darker color, and some black markings. It appears to wear a long robe that covers almost every part of its body, including its face. The Nobody's hands are seemingly permanently connected by the sleeves of the robe, and its individual arms are only distinguishable by the black seam of the sleeves. The Sorcerer's head sports a black cross pattern that wraps around the back of its head, and its shoulders are pointed. The lower half of the robe is mostly featureless, except for a few stray black markings and a white Nobody emblem at the bottom. Sorcerer Nobodies share the dumbfounding level of flexibility all lesser Nobodies have, and they constantly pulsate for some unexplained reason. - Strategy and Attacks - The Sorcerer uses magic cubes which hinder melee attacks, and it lacks a Reaction Command. The battle can be shortened by using Reflect at the right moment to inflict significant damage. A well-timed Reflect can destroy a Sorcerer in a single blow. It also has an attack during which it clubs Sora with its cubes, use Reflect. Another strategy makes use of the fact that Sorcerers are immune to most forms of magic with the exception of Magnet. Use the Magnet spell to stun it, and attack quickly. Beware of its magic cubes, if doing this. Also, one can avoid the cubes with a well-timed attack. In addition, when the Sorcerer appears, it usually does so without cubes. Take that opportunity to attack. If timed right, the Sorcerer will be defeated before or as the cubes arrive. One other strategy that works well is to change into Final Form (if it has been acquired). If Sora is in Final Form before fighting a Sorcerer, then he can attack with extremely quick aerial combos. It will be defeated before its cubes arrive. Oddly, it is the only Nobody that does not move from its posture when fighting. It always holds the pulsating appearance (even when attacked, the Sorcerer will still hold its posture aside from blows). 02. Sniper A Sniper is a humanoid creature dressed in a primarily purple bodysuit. Its skin underneath is light grey. Only the Nobody's white chin and neck are visible, the rest of its body being covered by its suit and the purple cap it wears. It also wears a black eye patch over the cap in the same place as Xigbar's own eye patch. Its suit also seems to sport pointed shoulders, much like Xigbar's coat. Its arms bell outward near its elbows, making it look as if the Sniper is wearing gloves. A white Nobody logo is emblazoned on the right glove. There is a wide, light grey spike with a circular cut taken out of its bottom on either of the Nobody’s hips. Like all lesser Nobodies, Snipers have the ability to contort themselves. They are also often seen "standing" on empty space. All Snipers wield large crossbows reminiscent of Xigbar's Arrowguns, and can even shape shift its body into a massive version of the crossbow. - Stratagy and Attacks - Snipers move the same way their master, Xigbar, does. Rather than actually moving their limbs, they will teleport around the field and shoot at Sora. They will seemingly stand on nothing and ready their crossbows to attack. The reaction command, "Warp Snipe", allows Sora to teleport in the same way they do, hitting the projectile back at the Nobody. If successful, it will hit the Sniper, damaging them, and rendering them defenseless for a while. What must be considered when facing multiple Snipers is that while warp sniping, Sora is still somewhat open to other sniper shots. If given enough time, then Snipers will charge their projectiles, similar to the way Xigbar does, and will produce a bigger projectile. Once fired there will be a short delay, enough time for Sora escape the trajectory of the shot. If caught, it will split into multiple shots and cause a significant amount of damage. Reflecting the shot by using Reflect or Guard will instantly destroy the Sniper, so it is good to use Reflect when there are multiple Snipers in the area. 03. Dragoon A Dragoon is a thin, dragon-like creature with silver and purple skin. Its hands only have two distinct digits, while its feet have three long, purple toes each. It also has a thin, purple tail and sharp, white wings with purple tips lined by spikes resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The Dragoon's real "face" seems to be a small, black area in what seems to be its neck, while its draconian "head" acts as something of a helmet. This "helmet" sports a jagged, open mouth at its end, lacks eyes, and is lined by thin spikes. The Dragoon's upper body and "neck" are covered in magenta straps. There is also a white Nobody sigil on its left thigh. Like all lesser Nobodies, Dragoon's have astounding levels of flexibility. It wields a long lance as a weapon. - Stratagy and Attacks - Dragoons are one of the most powerful Nobodies. When they appear, they drop directly to the ground, causing damage. Jump to avoid the shockwave attack, and then lead up with a combo. They use the jump attack constantly, and it can make fighting difficult. Sora can use the "Learn" Reaction Command, followed by "Jump" to eliminate them more easily. 04. Berserker The Berserker has a well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Its forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Its waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of its legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Its head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. It wears a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front. A silver Nobody symbol is placed on its left pectoral muscle. It wields a large, bronze, T-shaped claymore with a long, black handle as a weapon. Like all other Nobodies, Berserkers have astounding levels of flexibility, and they also have the somewhat unique ability to shrink drastically in size. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Berserker has very strong attacks and has an equally strong defense, making it one of the most powerful and time-consuming Nobodies not in Organization XIII. The Berserker appears in one of two ways; the first manner (and the much more common of the two) is appearing without its claymore, though it shall quickly appear in front of it. If Sora is between a Berserker and its claymore, damage will be dealt, so attacking at this time is risky. The Berserker's second style of appearing is jumping down from mid-air, severely damaging and knocking back anything below it when it lands. Its attacks include mighty swings of its claymore that will knock Sora far from them. The Berserker will also often shrink itself down and hang onto its claymore before crashing down multiple times. This can be almost impossible to avoid, although using Quick Run is the best bet. A well-timed Reflect also protects against this attack. Moving in for a head-on attack can be risky, so the proper strategy is needed. First, attack with a combo; if successful, the Berserker should be separated from its claymore. Then grab the claymore and use the Reaction Command "Berserk", "Eclipse", and "Magna Storm". Continue this until the Berserker has been defeated. Using one claymore can also be used to defeat multiple Berserkers when using its Reaction Commands. If in The World That Never Was, use Riku's Limit Eternal Session to finish the job. Another useful way to defeat Berserkers is to come in close, reflect its attacks with Reflect spells or the Guard ability, and then use its separated claymore's Reaction Commands. Using this tactic will greatly diminish the Berserker's health, as well as any other enemies that are captured with it. Long-range magic is also very effective in combat with Berserkers. A good strategy of this kind would be to use Wisdom Form, for its MP-free, long-range attacks and accuracy. Its attacks can hit an attacking Berserker from afar, which takes away the risk of being parried and countered. When the Berserker begins attacks, dodging, getting afar, and using Trinity Limit is also very effective. Alternatively, Thunder or Blizzard spells can be used at a distance to help preserve HP and deal large amounts of damage. A Magnet spell followed by a Limit or Thunder can be used to finish the battle or greatly weaken a group of Berserkers. 05. Assassin An Assassin has a vaguely humanoid body that is covered in a purple and silver bodysuit. Its segmented arms are each lined by four blades resembling spikes on the Nobody logo. Both the blades and segments they are on alternate from silver to purple. It occasionally uses its arms as "wings" to glide through the air. On its head is a small cap strapped by bandages with a long cloth hanging down in front of its face, which is mostly silver with a purple tip emblazoned with a small, white Nobody symbol. Assassins possess the same flexibility as all Nobodies, and occasionally compact their bodies into floating disks reminiscent of Axel’s chakrams. - Stratagy and Attacks - Assassins spend a lot of time in the ground, during which they are invulnerable to attack. They are only vulnerable when parried. When they attack by flailing wildly, use Guard, then Counterguard and attack. Alternatively, Reflect is also effective. Be sure to use the Reaction Command Fail-Safe, if it appears. This will make the Assassin explode, causing Sora no damage and still giving Experience. 06. Dancer Notably more brightly colored and feminine in appearance than other Nobodies, Dancers wear pink bell-bottom pants with a white Nobody symbol printed on one leg. They also have pink beanie-like hats on that cover where their eyes would be, with a long, pink, braid-like growth sprouting from under the caps. Dancers also seem to wear dark, heeled boots with toes that point up at sharp right angles, as well as dark bracelets on each wrist, both with a small spike on them. They also have dark armor, resembling the top of the Nobody symbol, that cover their chests. This armor is worn somewhat like a halter top gown, as it exposes the Dancers' shoulders and terminates in a collar. Their hands are blades and their mouths look to have been sewn on into a permanent, eerie grin. Dancers move quite gracefully, gliding across the ground while their feet glow pink. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Dancer will kick Sora vigorously for an extended period of time. Each kick sends Sora a few feet into the air. The most deadly attack comes when the Dancer is sliding with glowing hands in its "low posture"; if one touches Sora while doing this, it grabs Sora and jerks him around in a dance before kicking him for high damage. This can make Sora lose up to 30% of his total HP. To avoid this, use Magnet or Explosion to stop its pursuit and leave it wide open for an aerial combo. 07. Gambler A Gambler does not seem to have an actual body, and is instead an animated set of clothing. Its upper body is comprised of a pink coat with very thin, dark salmon-colored bell sleeves. It juggles dice and playing cards decorated with Nobody symbols in various ways through these sleeves. Either side of its long neck sports a dark salmon colored spike like those on the Nobody logo, and the Nobody's "head" has the same shape. The Gambler's lower body is a faded pink gown that widens near the base and is decorated by several small, white Nobody logos. Its feet are long, flat, and black. The Nobody's lower and upper bodies are not directly connected in any way, and the two halves will occasionally become separated when the Gambler is being attacked. Its overall body structure is meant to resemble the Nobody sigil. Like all Nobodies, Gamblers have astonishing flexibility. The deck of cards it floats with depict the Organization members who were slain at Castle Oblivion, with their respective number in the Organization on the top-right and bottom-left corners. There is also an ace among them, simply showing the Nobody emblem and having an "A" in the corners. - Stratagy and Attacks - * Stop Dice: When the Gambler begins to throw a die at Sora, he can use the Stop Dice reaction command to begin a game of chance. If the O is pressed, Sora receives valuable items. However, if an X is hit Sora transforms into a die. * Begin Game: Another game of chance that involves hitting O. This time however, the command menu turns into the X's and O's menu and Sora will have to hit O on each bar. The outcome is similar to Stop Dice, except instead of becoming a die Sora transforms into a card. Have everyone equipped with the Jackpot ability. Sora should also have Wishing Lamp. Lots of Gamblers appear in Port Royal, especially where Barbossa is fought The same basic principle (Wishing Lamp does not have to be equipped), can be used in the Underworld Cups, to get a lot of points. This is also a good opportunity to level up summons. Before going into a room with Gamblers, summon Genie. The main reason to summon is if Sora loses a game with a Gambler and he has a summon active, he will never turn into a card or a die. Gamblers drop the most amount of munny of any enemy, but not by defeating one. Instead, munny is rewarded by winning one of its games. Winning a game, be it a Stop Dice or Card game, forces the Nobody to drop 100 munny and stuns it. If there are multiple Gamblers present, one game will force all Gamblers on the ground to drop 100 munny. For example: Sora engages four Gamblers in a battle and one challenges him to a dice or card game. If he win and all four Gamblers happen to be on the ground, they will collectively drop 400 munny. Sora can also get a Nobody Guard shield or Twilight Shard by winning. The Jackpot Ability makes them drop 50 additional munny for every Jackpot ability equipped. 08. Samurai A Samurai has a distinctive cylindrical head that is a darker shade of grey than the most of the rest of its body. This head bears six diagonal slits on the front, three on each side. The majority of its body appears to be covered in a grey jumpsuit with bell sleeves and a lighter grey seam going down the front. Each sleeve has the Nobody emblem printed on them, and only the Samurai's black hands are visible. The creature's black, featureless, pointed feet sprout out from the legs of the jumpsuit. There is also a dark grey belt-like pattern that wraps around its waist, though it does not seem to have a purpose. The (also grey) swords used by the Samurai usually just float very close to it, either crossing behind its back or resting at either of its hips. The shape of certain parts of a Samurai's body, particularly its legs, have a vague resemblance to the design of the Nobody symbol, and it can, like all lesser Nobodies, contort itself in normally impossible ways. - Stratagy and Attacks - Samurai Nobodies do not attack very spontaneously. Rather, these Nobodies will remain calm and poised for a long while before sending a flurry of blade swipes at Sora. Moving slowly, but gracefully, Samurais wait for Sora's attack before attacking themselves. Their Reaction Command, "Duel Stance", results in a classic stand-off between Sora and the Nobody. The command list will go blank and the command "The End" will appear in a random command box. The command must be selected before the Samurai makes its move. If not, the Samurai will strike first and deal a fair amount of damage. If successful, Sora will slice through the Samurai, dealing severe damage. If there are other Nobodies or Heartless in close proximity to Sora's Reaction Command strike, they will also be affected by the attack. 09. Dusk A Dusk has a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that is emblazoned with the Nobody symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth underneath. It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them. The Dusk's name refers to the period of time when the sun begins to set and twilight begins to set in. This emphasizes how Nobodies are beings of neither Light nor Darkness, but are closer to the Darkness. - Stratagy and Attacks - Dusks are fairly weak and require little strategy, but can be a bit troublesome in large groups at the beginning of the game, especially when paired with the Creeper Nobody. The Reversal reaction command can help as it stuns the Dusk and any surrounding Dusks and Creepers. However, although this strategy works well playing as Roxas (because of the shorter combos), when at high levels they can eliminated with ease. Reversal can also be used to avoid other Nobodies as they normally appear with others. Also fire magic and thunder magic can help greatly when playing as Sora in case they surround him. 10. Creeper A Creeper seems to dress in a baggy, light grey jumpsuit with dark grey legs. Its lower legs fan outward like the lower half of the Nobody symbol, and its feet are nearly featureless, black points. Its arms are very long, light grey, and its hands are flat and teardrop-shaped. The back of each hand sports a white Nobody logo. The Creeper's grey head also has a teardrop shape, albeit one that curves to its right. The Nobody's feet dangle uselessly, while it uses its wide, flat hands to move. Like all Nobodies, Creepers maintain an astounding ability to contort themselves. The Creeper also displays the ability to shape shift, turning into a large lance similar to the ones used by the Dragoons, a large sword, and a small, hexagonal shield. It can also turn its arms into small wings. Creepers appear in a different manner than most Nobodies; they sometimes seemingly appear from nowhere, as opposed to the distinctive, thorny portals most Nobodies come from. The Creeper's name refers to its tendency to crawl using its hands rather than its feet. - Stratagy and Attacks - The Creeper is the weakest of all Nobodies. Its anatomy gives it an awkward mode of mobility. As it moves, it swings its small feet in the air. Creepers can change their shape into various forms, including a shield, spear, mask, and sword. This can mirror many of Organization XIII's weapons. They tend to appear in high numbers, and usually accompany Dusks. When Creepers first appear, they do not have the head point or front legs, and are hard to discern whether they have a definite shape. Instead, they copy Dragoons by curling up into a ball shape and disappearing, then coming down on top of Sora and dealing damage. Similarly, Creeper Nobodies will never appear in a weapon-shaped form, but will always appear in their basic form, and may change shape during combat. Creepers will always appear in groups, either composed entirely of Creepers or with other Nobodies. Because of this, it is best to defeat them with wide-range attacks and spells. For example, Thunder spells and the Explosion combo finisher can both eliminate several Creepers at once. The use of the Magnet spells are a similarly helpful tactic when battling several Creepers, since it allows Sora to use short-range tactics to defeat the Creepers, though at the cost of more MP. Battling several Creepers can be used to level up Final Form very quickly, since Sora receives one point for experience for each Nobody defeated. Creepers usually appear in large groups and are easy to defeat, so they offer quick experience when leveling up Final Form.